Balkon's Weapon Mod
Write the text of your article here! Material Weapons Spear A spear to hunt a cow! It does less damage than a sword and has a small knockback. You can now also throw them! The spear will not dissapear after hitting a mob, and deals the same damage as when you stab with it. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Halberd A halberd to smash a creeper in the face! It does more damage than a sword and has a big knockback. Right click to switch from slashing to stabbing mode! Does more damage, but has a smaller knockback. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Knife A knife to stab a spider! It does less damage than a sword and has half the durability, but is crafted with very few recources and can be crafted without a workbench. The knockback is small. You can break cobwebs easily with it. Like the spear, you also throw them! You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Battle Axe A battle axe to shave a sheep with style! Does much damage and has a huge knockback. Does also more damage to blocks. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Warhammer A warhammer to squeeze a slime! Does as much damage and has the same knockback as the halberd, but does huge damage to blocks, depending on the weapon material. Hold right mouse button to charge a supergroundsmash, or whatever you want to call it! If you hold it long enough and then release, you smash the ground so hard all the mobs around you will get hurt. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Flail A flail to swing at pigmen! Right click to throw it. The ball will follow you where you go, right clicking it again will swing it. Every swing decreases the item's durability, so swing carefully. You can make one with wood, stone, iron, diamond and gold. Throwable Weapons Javelin A javelin to throw at chickens! You can throw it by holding right mouse button while holding it. It does the more damage than arrows, but goes less far and has a large deviation. You don't need feathers to craft them, or a bow to shoot them. If you fall downwards and throw the javelin downwards, it will have a critical hit. Same as when aiming upwards. Throwable Dynamite Not just ordinary TNT! Right click to light it! It will take a few seconds before it extinguishes. Right click again to throw it. Because of this you can decide how long it takes before detonation. The explosion power is half the power of TNT. Shooting Weapons Musket A musket to shoot back at skeletons! The use is the same as a bow and arrow. The musket uses musket rounds to shoot and these do very much damage. You can also attach a bayonet to it, so you can stab opponents too. You can only shoot a limited amount of musket rounds, then the musket will break. After you shot the round you need about 2 seconds of reload time. Holding right mouse button reloads it, and when reloaded, it increases aim. The musket is crafted with a wooden part and an iron part. The musket stock: The musket barrel: The full musket: The one for adding a bayonet, you have to use an iron knife: And the musket round: Crossbow A crossbow to shoot a pig from distance! Shoots further than a bow, and with a small deviation, but it has a reload time. Shoots crossbow bolts. Holding right mouse button reloads it, and when reloaded, it increases aim. This is the crafting recipe for the crossbow: And the crossbow bolt: Blowgun A blowgun to poison a sheep! Shoots fast and accurate. Has a small reload time. It shoots blowgun darts, which are poisonous. This means that when you hit a mob, he becomes ill. If a mob is ill, he will get damage over time, and has a small chance to heal from the illness. The poison will not kill the mob, but often the mob remains with half a heart left. The dart itself doesn't do much damage. This is the crafting recipe for the blowgun: And the blowgun dart: Blunderbuss A blunderbuss to deal with an squad of zombies! Reloads like the musket, but quicker. Uses blunderbuss shots as ammunition. When fired, it shoots 10 small projectiles with a wide spread. Shooting a mob from nearby deals much more damage. The barrel crafting recipe: Combing it with the musket stock creates the blunderbuss: The blunderbuss shot: Other Weapons Fire Rod A fire rod to cook a pig alive! Hitting a mob will set him on fire for a short time. The fire rod has one use and can not stack. This is the crafting recipe: Cannon A cannon to take revenge on ghasts! You can place it wherever you want, and mount it. When mounted, you can turn the cannon all around and look everywhere. To load the cannon, make sure you have gunpowder in your inventory, and right click on the cannon with a cannonball. Wait a few seconds, and then hit space (or the desired jump button) to fire!! Cannon crafting recipe: And the cannon ball: Miscellaneous Training Dummy This isn't really a weapon, but I made this just for fun. As a gift to all the fans of the WeaponMod! Place the dummy with right clicking. Pick it up the same way, if you are not holding a weapon from this mod, sword or bow. You can hit the dummy infinitely, it will never break from projectile or melee damage. It does when set on fire, exploded or when it felt from too high. Category:More Mods